


Come Out of the Dark

by MalecAcid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Friend Julie Molina, Hurt/Comfort, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, POV Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, but not really, im too lazy to tag all of them though, it's more of like a break down, the Phantoms need a HUG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: They always felt so alive, especially when they played music. But they weren't. They were dead. And it was something theyneededto realize. This was something theyneededto do.ORThe boys visit their graves.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Come Out of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad I'm sad we're all sad kfkzkxkzkx 
> 
> This is rated teen bc it talks very heavily about death so I felt like that fit JFKZJDJZ there aren't really any warnings except for Luke having a fairly brief breakdown JCJZJDJXJC 
> 
> This is just some ghost-ly angst with cuddling on the side 😌😌 I hope you likeee
> 
> (Also the title is from wake up kfkzkdkx bc I can't make titles on my own)

In hindsight, Luke knew that this wasn't really the best idea. 

Actually, he realized that before it even happened. As they phased through the black gate that barred the cemetery off to the rest of the living world, he knew that there was no going back from this. And maybe that's what they all needed. Maybe they needed to realize that they were dead. Actually, truly, really, dead. 

They always felt so alive, especially when they played music. But they weren't. They were dead. And it was something they _needed_ to realize. This was something they _needed_ to do. 

As they stepped further and further into the cemetery, it felt almost as if the darkness from the night was sleeping into their bones. 

He didn't really know why they went at night. It felt like the ghost-ly thing to do. And that's what they were. Ghosts. Not to mention the fact that Julie was asleep and they'd really rather her not find out that they came here. 

Reggie was shivering from beside him, arms wrapped around himself as if he was freezing even though Luke knew that they couldn't feel temperature, and Alex was on his other side, his hands drawn together in front of him as he fidgeted with his fingers. 

Even though they knew that the trip would be pointless if they couldn't find their graves, they couldn't help the way they just stared straight ahead as they walked, sometimes glancing at the headstones on the edge of the path, but never for long enough to read the names and dates. It didn't matter, though. The cemetery website had said all the graves at the front of the place were hundreds of years old. They would only have to really start looking when they got to the graves that were just starting to wear down from time. 

That thought itself caused another spark of surprise to hit Luke's bones. The idea that they hadn't died six months ago. The idea that the headstone wouldn't be fresh and the grass would be completely grown, not a single speck of dirt left. 

He had known that they had died twenty five years before. It was hard to forget, considering all of the new things and technologies that they had missed out on the creation of, but that didn't change the fact that he hadn't been there those twenty five years. For him and his bandmates, it had only been an hour. They were just seventeen, not forty-two. 

They would always be seventeen. 

Reggie had actually been the one to find out which cemetery they were all buried in, sneaking Julie's laptop out of her room and bringing it to the studio to show them what he was doing to find it. Being around Carlos and Ray the most, he knew how to work that stuff a lot better than both of them. 

He had searched it up, finding it out almost immediately, and then quickly erased the search that he had made at Alex's request. 

Julie wouldn't have been happy to know that they had been on her laptop. And they didn't want her to worry. 

When she had come back from school, they had all tried to act as normal as possible, gaining them a few looks of suspicion from her, but nothing else. They all held their breath as she opened up her laptop, only able to let it out when she closed it and got ready for bed. When she had finally fallen asleep, that was when they had left. 

And even though Luke had said before that they couldn't feel temperature, he started to shiver with Reggie as they moved further into the cemetery and closer to their graves. They had all been happy that they were buried in the same place, but who knew how long it would take to find each of their graves. And they weren't splitting up, Luke knew, as they grabbed each other's arms and hands and wrists, holding on tightly and not planning on letting go. 

He never knew that silence could be so loud. 

When they eventually made it halfway through the place, stepping into the section near the year that they had died, Reggie paused suddenly, not letting go of Luke who didn't let go of Alex. They both looked at Reggie, but he didn't look back at them, he only shook more violently than he had before, staring straight ahead. 

"Hey, Reg," Luke said, taking a step closer as Alex did the same. "You don't have to do this man. You can poof home." 

Reggie just shook his head, forcing his feet to move forward, unspoken words of needing to see this and not wanting to leave them hanging in the air. 

Luke and Alex moved forward with him as they all started to look a little more closely at the names and the years on the headstones. 

They passed a grave that read ' _1923-1990_ ' and slowed their quick place slightly, more hesitant than before. 

Then they passed by another one, this time reading ' _1911-1994_ ,' and Luke could feel the way they all so badly wanted to turn back, could feel it deep in his bones, but they didn't. They only continued to move forward, their place so slow it felt like they only took a step or two every minute. 

The second that they saw a grave that had the year 1995 written on it, they all immediately stopped. It was as if they had read what was on the headstone at the same time, down to the exact second. 

Luke squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath, before starting to walk forward again, pulling his boys with him. 

It didn't take too long for one of them to stop again, this time being Alex. He had paused, staring at seemingly nothing, before he nodded to a specific grave in the distance. 

They all looked at each other for a moment, solidifying in themselves and each other that they really wanted to do this, before turning towards the direction Alex had nodded in, and walking forward, somehow even slower than they had before. 

They came to a stop in front of three graves, all lined up next to each other. 

He thinks that the only part he genuinely appreciated about them was that they had all been buried together. He figured that it was Bobby who made that happen, and even though a rush of anger filled him at the thought of him, he couldn't help but feel his heart soften slightly. He cared about them, and they had cared about him. 

Luke let out a shuddering breath as he looked at the graves, squeezing Reggie and Alex's hands and getting a squeeze back. Each of the graves had the same types of flowers on them, slightly wilted, but not enough for them to be years old. They all felt a little bit of relief at that. They hadn't been forgotten. 

That relief was quickly swept away at the next realization. 

Their dead bodies were under their feet. 

Luke took a horrified step back at that, breaking his hands free of Alex and Reggie, moving backwards until he ended up tripping over nothing, landing on the ground and closing his eyes, attempting to control his rapid heartbeat and quick breathing. 

And wasn't that funny? He was experiencing everything that would've said he was alive, every symptom, and yet his dead body was a couple of feet away from him and six feet under. 

The boys immediately came by his side, putting hands on his arms and shoulders and talking to him, but he couldn't hear them. He felt as if he was underwater. 

Their bodies were in the ground, dead, decomposing, and yet they were there, staring at the headstones. It didn't make sense. 

Eventually, some unknown time later, Alex's voice got through to him. 

"Hey, Luke," He said for what could've been the hundredth time, and Luke looked up at him. "Are you with us?"

He gave a small nod, closing his eyes tightly before opening them and removing his hands from where they had been clutching onto the grass by his side. "Y-yeah. Sorry, 'm fine." 

"No you're not," Reggie spoke up from his other side. "But it's okay. I don't think we are either," He said, gesturing towards him and Alex, who huffed a laugh. 

Luke smiled a little at that, and moved to stand up, dusting dirt that had somehow gotten on his pants off of them. 

Alex and Reggie moved to stand on both of his sides, grabbing his hands as they looked at each other. They knew that it was time to go home. 

They poofed in front of the studio, not letting go of each other as they walked through the doors before pausing at the sight of pacing Julie who had yet to see them. 

"Uh," Luke said, speaking up first, and almost flinched when she whipped her head around at the noise. "Julie? What are you doing up, its like, three in the morning-"

He was cut off when she flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around all of them and pulling them into a giant group hug. 

"Wh-" Alex started, but was cut off by Julie speaking. 

"Why did you guys do that?" She asked, hugging them tighter, and Reggie shrugged. 

"How did you know?" He asked, deflecting, and she let go of them to glare at Reggie, though it wasn't harsh. 

"You cleared the search but didn't clear the website itself," She said, flicking his forehead lightly, and he huffed, crossing his arms. "You guys are like old people when it comes to technology. But seriously. Why?" She asked again, concern returning fully onto her face, and the boys all shifted, slightly uncomfortably. 

"It was just…" Luke started first, moving his hand to rub the back of his head, "Something we thought we needed to see." 

She sighed slightly, but nodded, moving forward to hug all of them again. 

He didn't know how long they stayed there, he just knew that he wouldn't let go for as long as he could. 

"Poof us to my room," Julie mumbled sleepily, and Alex huffed a laugh from beside him, but they all did so, letting Julie crawl into her bed. 

Before they could poof out though, she stopped them with a quiet "wait," and they all looked at her without saying anything. 

She lifted the blanket off of her, holding out her hand to them and gesturing for them to join her, and they all glanced at each other quickly before moving forward and under the warmth of the blanket, all cuddled up together. 

Luke's head was on Julie's chest and Reggie's arms were wrapped around his waist, his back pressed against his chest, and even Alex's legs were tangled with his from the other side of the bed. They were a mess of arms and legs and it was somehow the most comfortable he had ever been. 

It would beat the violent shudders the cemetery brought on any day. 

Surrounded by his family, he let his eyes shut, and allowed exhaustion to pull him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you likedddd


End file.
